New Leader, New Life
by BakurasLoyalServant
Summary: The loupgarou, werewolf, pack of Lunapolis is about to get some intereting changes.Yaoi, YGOHP Xover. HarryXRyo, BakuraXOC, OCXOC. DISCONTINUED. LOST INSPIRATION, SORRY FOR ANYONE THAT LIKED IT.
1. Memories

New Leader, New Life

Chapter 1: Memories

Demona groaned as she sat up, that damned dream again! She knew what the dream really was, of course. Memories, that's what she kept on seeing. And she preferred to forget the life the memories came from.

Beside her, sound asleep, was her life-mate, Bakura, his long white hair bedraggled and his chocolate brown eyes closed. Bakura mumbled a bit and buried his face into a pillow. Demona smiled watching him, "…Silly love…"

She laid back sighing and closing her eyes. The face of a young boy with bright gold eyes and bronze colored hair flashed before her eyes, and she sat up again, "Ra damn it!"

Meanwhile, in a werewolf community, a young werewolf with the bronze hair and gold eyes talked to another young man with blue eyes and ebony hair, "When?"

"Hmm….'Bout twenty years ago…Why're you so interested in the Loup-Garou Queen?"

"Hm…Don't worry about it." The bronze haired one said, standing up. Wlaking away, he thought, "SO….Finally followed your destiny, eh, Demona…?"

He walked until he came across a group of teens in crimson armor, once of which said suspiciously, "Who're you…?"

"I'm looking for Demona Staria. I need to see her." The bronze haired 'wolf said, watchin a young man with dark blue hair, who frowned slightly and said, "Why?"

"Because, I am an old friend of Demona's." He said simply.

"Really…?" The blue haired teen said, puzzled, "Prove it…"

"I know that she ran away at the age of 14,000." He said.

The other person's eyes widened slightly, "I see…Well, she lives in Lunapolis. You'll have to follow your nose from there."

"Thank you….Phoenix King…" And he walked away, leaving the phoenix king surprised.

Back in Lunapolis, Demona was having flashbacks of the life she's lived years ago, and said saw the boy again. She cursed silently and said softly, "Damn it…I guess you'll come soon…Mirobu…"


	2. Lunapolis

New Leader New Life

Chapter 2: Lunapolis

BakurasLoyalServant: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor Harry Potter. Be warned, Harry has three personalities, though one doesn't turn up this chapter, and will be extremely OOC. The three are Harry, Haruken, and Max. Harry is homosexual and is dating Ryo and Khalid. Haruken is also dating Ryo, he's more mature than Harry is-

Harry: Cause you're mean.

BakurasLoyalServant:…..; Hello, Harry-chan.

Haru: Meanie….O.O;

BakurasLoyalServant:….Now, now- Let me get on with this!

Haru & Harry: Ok.

BakurasLoyalServant: OH yeah…blah- Harry link

Blah-Haru link, Blah-Max link.

Haruken Potter, a young man with jet black hair and crimson eyes walked down a small city street. He was bored and had decided to go buy some groceries for his boyfriend, Ryo.

Haruken was also deep in thought, for when he'd woken up that morning, Ryo had told him that something important was going to happen today. And since Ryo was a seer, Haruken took it seriously.

But, as his other self, Harry, would say, 'Nothing's happened yet…'

Haruken walked to the store, where he often bought/stole food, "..Hm…What did Ryo say to buy again…?"

Once finished buying everything not worth stealing, he started to head home…Until he ran into another young man, knocking that person down and falling down himself, "Ow-Damn it." Haruken scowled to himself as Harry giggled, Shut it, Harry.

Sowy, Hawu…

"Sorry." A voice said, "I wasn't paying attention…"

Haruken looked up to see a young man with bronze hair and gold eyes, "Eh…I wasn't really paying attention either…"

The other nodded and helped him up, "I'm Mirobu."

"Haruken." Haruken replied, "…So, which of the races are you…?"

"What?" Mirobu looked at him, surprised, "How does a human know of the Races?"

"I live with a pack of Loup-Garou. Well?" Haruken said, smirking slightly.

"I'm Loup-Garou." Mirobu said, "Why?"

Haruken shrugged, "Just curious. So, what brings you to Lunapolis?"

"An old friend." Mirobu was just as curious about Haruken as Haruken was about him, "Who's the leader of the pack you live with?"

"The male leader?"

"Nah, the female."

"Demona." Haruken said, puzzled.

Mirobu's eyes widened slightly, "_Demona?_ Well now…"

"Huh?"  
"She's the old friend…"

"_What?"_

"Yeah…We were childhood friends…Until she ran away…" Mirobu whispered.

"…", Haruken frowned slightly, "…Hm…Really…?"

"Yes…Why so suspicious…?"

"…I've had enough of people trying to kill me, by getting to know Demona." Haruken said coolly, watching Mirobu curiously, "Anyway, I'll take you to her…If you can name all of siblings."

"That's easy." Mirobu said, "Kyuubi, Li, Travis, and Shadow."

"…Damn…Ok then. C'mon." Haruken said, he turned around and walked away, carrying the groceries.

Mirobu blinked, surprised by Haruken's bluntness, "…Hm…Odd…"

A few minutes later, they came to a forest entrance path, and Haruken stopped, "Khali…"

A large, muscled man looked up, a scar over his left eye, "Hunh? Haru, who is this?"

Mirobu stepped forward, "I'm Mirobu. You?"

"Khalid. What's your business here?"

Mirobu blinked, and opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted, "Mirobu!!"

He looked around to see Demona staring at him, "It's been a long time." She said, crimson eyes flashing.

"Yes it has…" Mirobu stepped towards her, only to have Khalid snarl and block his way, "Don't touch her."

"Khalid." Demona said reproachfully, "It's ok."

"I don't like this one…" Khalid said stubbornly, Demona gave Haruken a meaningful look, Haru sighed, "C'mon Khali."

"_Haruu..._" Khalid looked at him, frowning, "Why…?"

"Demona can take care of herself. Help me get these to the house."

"_…Fine…_"

The two walked off, Demona smiled at Mirobu, "I'm sorry. Khalid saw you as a threat…"

"Why…?" Mirobu was confused.

Demona smirked, "You were with Haru for one thing. To him only one person other than himself is permitted to be so close to that human, and that's Ryo. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Demona…you were supposedly _dead_….Most on _our_ area-"

"_Our?_ Mirobu, my old friend. I've disowned that territory." Demona said, sweetly.

"_Fine..._ Back home, every Loup-Garou thought you were dead. Then we hear that there is a new Loup-Garou Queen and lo and behold…It is _you..._"

"Your point?" Demona said.

"A queen needs a _king..._"

"Too bad for you…I've got one, dear…"

BakurasLoyalServant: Now to work on chapter three…..;

Haruken:…Khalid's being over protective…_again…_

Ryo: You sound like you're not used to it….

Haruken: I know…Shut up, Ryo…

Ryo: Make me.

Haruken: glares

BakurasLoyalServant: Guys! Not now!! Anyhow, please review!! I don't really mind whether it's flame or not. But, anything's appretiated! Well, those flames will be used to fuel Ryo's flame thrower….so think of Haru and Harry before you flame please! They get hurt every day for sneaking food out of the kitchen!

Harry: Yes think of me and Haru!! pq


End file.
